Will Things Ever Be The Same?
by Lasamal
Summary: Ulrich's finally got the nerve to ask Yumi out, and things are going great. Until Yumi starts being very secretive, ditching the Lyoko missions just when she is needed most. That's when they start to wonder: Will things ever be the same? YxU, JXA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ulrich watched, heavy breathed and nervous as Yumi walked toward him, after school. Only Ulrich himself and his best friend Odd knew why. Last night, feeling ever so upset about Yumi, and how she always hung around William, Ulrich told Odd that he had decided to take action directly, and ask Yumi out as soon as school was over for the day. Odd agreed, and said it was good he was asking Yumi out now, before William got the chance.

The conversation of the night prior flooded through Ulrich's head as Yumi neared ever so closer. She was but a few yards away. She waved 'hi' to Ulrich and he instantly felt his heart flutter in his chest.

'Why can't things be like they used to, when I just liked her as a friend.' Ulrich thought, 'I've already got into so much trouble over Yumi, the lottery ticket, the accident at the pool...this better be an end to it. Oh god, I hope she says yes.'

"Uh...um...Hi Yumi." Ulrich stuttered as Yumi stopped, right next to him.

"Hey Ulrich." Yumi replied smiling, "Where are the others?"

"Oh, um, you see I kind of told them to go on to Lyoko without us. They're doing some exploring in sector five. I said I wanted to talk to you first." Ulrich looked away, as his face turned red.

"Yeah? What did you want to tell me?" Yumi breathed, her face also turning a shade of crimson and her heart started pounding fast. She hoped this conversation was going where she thought it was.

'Okay, here goes...' Thought Ulrich, taking a deep breath and biting his lip. "Yumi...I...I like you. Well, I mean I know you know I like you, we're friends, but what I wanted to say was maybe, one day, I mean if you're not too busy, and you don't already have other plans we could hang out, you know, just the two of us... Like on a date...yeah so that's what I wanted to say..."

Ulrich's voice faded away, and he felt a sick feeling in his stomach. There was a long pause.

'I bet she hates me now.' He thought sadly.

"Ulrich, I- I'd love that." Yumi murmured softly. "How about we go somewhere now, I don't have to be home for another two hours."

"But what about Lyoko?"

"Jeremie will understand when we tell him that well..." Yumi stopped talking and blushed.

"How about we go to that little ice cream place in town?" Ulrich suggested.

"Sounds great. I'll meet you there in a half hour, around 5:30. I have to go put my books at home and change."

"OK Yumi, see you later."

"Later!" Yumi replied, turning to head home but then she stopped, turned back and placed a kiss on Ulrich's cheek. 

"Bye Ulrich. Thanks for asking me out." The she turned and sped off.

Ulrich sighed contently, a peaceful calm falling over him. And although on the inside his heart was racing, on the outside he wore his every day, unreadable expression, except for the twinkle in his eye.

He was finally going out with the girl he loved.

To Be Continued

Note: This is my first Code Lyoko fan fiction. Thanks for reading and please review:) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Mom, I'm home!"

Yumi opened the door , stepped inside the small yellow house and took her shoes off. She turned to head up the stairs to her room but she was stopped by not one, but both of her parents.

"Dad?" Yumi frowned, feeling a lump in her throat. "Why aren't you at work?"

'Please don't tell me you lost your job again' Yumi thought desperately. But by the look on her parents faces, she had a feeling it was more than just that.

"Yumi..." Mrs. Ishiyama began, "Your Father and I need to talk to you."

"Mom, please, can it wait? I have to be somewhere in twenty minutes and besides you said I don't HAVE to be home till seven. Which I think is still unfair, considering all the other kids-"

"Yumi dear, It's important." Mr. Ishiyama interrupted, and Yumi noticed that her mother's eyes were filling with tears.

"Mom...what is it"  
5:45 at the Ice Cream Place:

'Where is she?' Ulrich thought unhappily. 'My first date with Yumi and what does she do? She blows me off. Probably to be with William.'

He picked up his cell phone and dialed Yumi's cell number. It went straight to voicemail. Her cell phone was turned off.

"Uh, hey Yumi, it's Ulrich. I don't know if you remember, but we had a date today? It's almost six o clock, and I better head back to school before Jim finds out I left the grounds. Please call me back tonight if you get this, OK? Bye."

Ulrich returned his cell phone to his pocket and sighed.

"Ugh I feel so stupid." He muttered to himself. "She probably really did go to see William."

The next day at school, Ulrich and Odd stood by the soda machine and waited for Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita.

"So Ulrich, how was your date yesterday with Yumi?" Odd asked curiously, "You didn't mention it at all over dinner last night..."

"She didn't show." Ulrich muttered with clenched teeth.

"Huh? Why not? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Odd." Ulrich snapped at his friend. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night due to nightmares about Yumi and William getting married. He knew it was ridiculous. They were only fifteen. But he couldn't control what crazy thoughts went through his mind at night when he was asleep.

"Odd, please just leave me alone. I really need to talk to Yumi when she gets here."

Ulrich went off down the street, leaving Odd by himself.

'Maybe,' Ulrich thought, 'I can catch Yumi as she's walking here and ask her why she didn't show up yesterday, or return my call.'

He ran into Yumi about halfway to her house. She was walking with her head down, biting her lip. Her face was red and it looked as if she had been crying.

"Hey Yumi!" Ulrich called as he spotted her, "Where were you yesterday I...Yumi?"

Ulrich stopped talking as soon as he noticed the upset look on her face.

"Yumi...are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ulrich." She replied hastily, quickening the pace of her strides.

"What happened yesterday-"

"I'm sorry I didn't show, something came up."

"Something more important than out first date?" Ulrich argued, getting annoyed.

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"Look Ulrich, I don't want to talk about it, I'd rather be left alone today." Yumi bit her lip again and continued to walk faster.

"Yumi, come on, whatever it is you can tell me."

"No...I can't."

"You were with William weren't you."

"Ulrich, I am so sick of you!" Yumi blurted out without meaning to, "You and your ACCUSATIONS!"

She ran off toward school before Ulrich could say anything more.

To Be Continued…

Please Review! Since this is my first fan fiction, any critique would be great. Thanks for reading:) 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks for all the reviews, oh and by the way, in this story Yumi is 15 and Ulrich is 14. But they are still in the same grades as in the show. This story is just set late in the school year, I figure they must be 14/15 now anyway seeing Season 2 is already well into. Anyway Now for...

Chapter 3

"And she just ran off like that?" Odd asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either," Ulrich replied, moving his food around on his plate with his fork. "She's not herself...I think something's seriously wrong and she won't tell me. Or maybe she just wants to be with William. She's eating lunch with him now."

"Don't worry buddy." Odd said reassuringly, "I'm sure she's fine. Now, are you going to eat your lunch or do you want me to help?"

"Very funny." Ulrich smirked at Odd's comment. "You never stop eating, do you Odd."

"Mmm Nope." Odd laughed through a mouthful of food. He smacked his lips. "Yum that is some good food... Hey Ulrich, where's Einstein?"

"I don't know, probably with Aelita."

"Well uh, Maybe we should call them to see where they are." Odd suggested through another mouthful of mashed potato.

"Yeah OK, It won't hurt." Ulrich replied carelessly as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jeremie's number.

"Ulrich?"

"Oh hey Jeremie, where are you?"

"Aelita and I are in my room, doing some research on Aelita's anti-virus."

"How's it going?" Ulrich asked, trying to get his mind off of Yumi, but it wasn't working.

"Not so good. I'm starting to lose hope altogether. I'm running out of ideas." Jeremie sighed, "I'm trying so hard, staying up all night, missing meals and classes, but XANA's virus proves unbeatable." His voice cracked a bit and he sounded like he was trying to keep from crying.

"That's horrible, Jeremie... I hope Aelita isn't hearing this..." Ulrich winced at the thought of Aelita hearing that Jeremie was running out of ideas. It would surely break her heart.

"No, she just went out to the girl's room as you rang... Oh, Ulrich?"

"Yeah?"

"How did everything go with Yumi yesterday? Odd told me you were going to ask her out."

Ulrich turned red and glared at Odd. "Uh...I'm not really in the mood to talk about it right now...I have to go. Good Luck on the anti-virus project. Bye!"

"OK, that was weird." Jeremie muttered to himself, pocketing his cell phone.

"Odd, you told Jeremie already?" Ulrich complained, giving his best friend another glare.

"I uh.." Odd stuttered and then gave Ulrich one of his famous goofy smiles.

"Oh forget it Odd, I've got to go talk to Yumi anyway. She acted so weird this morning..."

"Good luck Romeo." Odd said, winking at Ulrich.

Ulrich made his way over to the table where William and Yumi sat, they seemed to be in deep conversation.

"Uh, hey Yumi, mind if we talk alone for a minute?" Ulrich said, trying to sound as nice as he could, he didn't want to blow it this time.

"Well... okay. Sorry William, I'll be right back." Yumi got up and followed Ulrich out of the Cafetiria to the hallway.

"Listen Yumi, About this morning, I didn't mean to upset you... I'm sorry." Ulrich muttered awkwardly, he wasn't good at apologies.

Yumi looked at the ground. "It's ok Ulrich...It's my fault I mean, Oh Ulrich I'm just so scared!" With this, Yumi hurled herself into Ulrich's arms and started sobbing.

Ulrich froze where he stood from Yumi's touch but regained himself. Something was obviously wrong and Yumi needed him.

"Shh, Yumi it's okay." Ulrich whispered in her ear, "What's this all about then? Hmm?"

Yumi lifted her head from Ulrich's shoulder and looked at him, her eyes still full of tears. She opened her mouth to say something but then heard someone coming down the hallway. She pushed away from Ulrich and wiped her tear-stained face with her shirt sleeve.

"If you want to talk we can go to my room." Ulrich suggested, trying his best to make Yumi feel better.

"But you'll miss your physics test and-"

"Hey, I'm going to fail anyway." Ulrich sighed. "What's the use?"

"But Ulrich..."

"Yumi, if you don't want to talk about whatever this is to me then I understand...Besides I'm keeping you from William."

"No, you need to know." Yumi muttered. "Come on, I'll tell you."

Yumi took Ulrich by the arm and headed for the dormitories.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jeremie lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been ten whole minutes since he had hung up the phone with Ulrich and ten whole minutes since Aelita had left for the girl's room. Jeremie was starting to wonder where she had got to.

'Maybe I should go look for her' He thought, getting up and heading for the door. Just then, Aelita burst in. She was running so fast she ran right into Jeremie and he fell backwards, his glasses knocked right off of his face.

"Sorry!" Aelita wheezed, trying to catch her breath and helping Jeremie up. She bent down and picked up his glasses for him.

"Here." She said apologetically, trying to make a small smile come to her face but failing.

"Aelita, are you alright?" Jeremie asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No...I think I need to go to the infirmary."

Jeremie could feel Aelita's whole body shaking as she spoke.

"I don't know if it's XANA or anything," Aeilta continued, "But I'm bleeding to death Jeremie! And It won't stop!"

Jeremie looked Aelita over. "I don't see any blood."

Aelita's face turned red.

All of a sudden it dawned on Jeremie what was happening to Aelita.

"Uh...Aelita?"

"Yes Jeremie?"

"Did you discover this when you were in the bathroom?" Jeremie asked, pulling out his cell phone.

Aelita nodded.

Jeremie sighed and a small smile came to his face. "It's going to be okay, Aelita. I'm calling Yumi to explain something to you."

"Come on..." He muttered when Yumi didn't answer her cell phone, "Please answer..."

'Her cell phone's probably turned off.' He thought, 'Oh great now I'm going to have to explain THIS to Aelita.' Jeremie felt his face grow warm.

He didn't want to be the one to have to tell Aelita about the thing girls went through once a month when they reached maturity. But when saw the look on Aelita's face, a one of confusion and despair, he gave in.

"Aelita, there's something I should explain to you..."

Ulrich handed his room key to Yumi and she unlocked the door. Yumi made herself comfortable sitting on Ulrich's bed and Ulrich followed after shutting the door behind them.

"So.." Ulrich sat down next to Yumi. "Uh..." He was lost for words in the awkward silence.

Yumi started to cry again, but silently this time. Ulrich reached out and touched Yumi's hand.

"Yumi...I uh...I want you to know I really care about you. What ever this is that's upsetting you. I promise to help you with it."

Yumi wrapped her arms around Ulrich's neck and held onto him. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Yumi lifted her head and looked at Ulrich in his dark brown eyes.

"Ulrich...it's terrible." Yumi muttered, her voice shaking and barely above a whisper. "It's my little brother, Hiroki. He's been feeling sick for awhile now and my parents took him to the doctor a few days ago and found out he has some type of...cancer...That's why I didn't show for our date yesterday." She burst into tears all over again.

"Oh my gosh, Yumi, I'm so sorry." Ulrich said with genuine sadness in his voice as his own eyes clouded over with tears. He felt really bad for accusing Yumi about dumping him for William when she had been at home, with this horrible news, suffering.

"I'm so upset and scared," She continued, "My parents have been at the hospital all last night and all of today. My dad's boss is getting annoyed with him for missing work, his boss is a real jerk. And Hiroki is getting worse. I heard my parents talking about it before they left for the hospital last night. They got a phone call or something...I don't know. But I have no one to turn to. I have to be there for my brother and my parents and be strong when they suffer. But what about me? Who am I supposed to go to when I'm upset? I'm caught in the middle of this, all alone!"

Ulrich sat quietly and listened, his heart felt like it had been ripped in two. He couldn't stand to see Yumi so upset. Ulrich was snapped out of his thoughts by what Yumi said next.

"Don't tell anyone, Ulrich. I don't want the whole school knowing about this. I don't want to talk about it to everyone...not yet."

"I won't tell a soul." Ulrich promised. Then he thought of something. "Yumi, you're not alone. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

A small smile played on the side of Yumi's lips. Perhaps the first smile since she had been told the bad news. She pulled Ulrich into a hug.

"Thanks." Yumi sighed as she lay down on Ulrich's bed. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and she was exhausted.

"Do you want me to go back to class while you rest here?" Ulrich asked.

"Stay here for awhile," Yumi suggested shyly, though it was clear she really wanted him to stay with her.

Ulrich couldn't resist and besides, he didn't want to leave her alone when she was so upset. He lay down next to Yumi and wrapped his arms around her. Yumi nuzzled into Ulrich's chest and sighed.

"Let's pretend nothing bad ever happened, just for a few minutes." she murmured, closing her eyes.

Before they knew it, they were asleep.  
To Be Continued 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thanks for the reviews! Unfortunately this is the last chapter for at least a week because I am going on vacation. Then after that in 3 weeks from now my family moves and I won't have the internet for like 2 weeks. But don't worry, I will keep writing and as soon as I get the internet again I will update with a bunch of chapters! So please keep reading:)Now for... 

Chapter 5

Odd met up with Jeremie and Aelita in the dormitory hallway after school. Aelita had a smile on her face once more and was holding Jeremie's hand as they walked. Odd noticed this and smirked.

"Did something happen that I don't know about?" Odd questioned, a look of curiosity on his face.

Jeremie just smiled and squeezed Aelita's hand.

"Hey where did Ulrich and Yumi get to?" Odd asked.

"I don't know. I talked to Ulrich on his cell phone awhile ago. He didn't want to talk about Yumi." Jeremie replied.

"That's because Yumi didn't show up for their date yesterday." Odd blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Ulrich and Yumi went on a...date?" Aelita asked, amazed.

"Well not exactly. The details are sketchy." Odd continued, "Ulrich didn't say much. Anyway, I'm going to get my drawing pad from my room. I'm trying to perfect my painting of Jim asleep. You know the one where he's drooling all over himself? Want to come?"

"Odd you are just plain sick." Jeremie laughed following Odd down the hallway.

(Meanwhile in Odd and Ulrich's room:

Ulrich stroked Yumi's soft hair and inhaled her sweet scent. She was so beautiful, sleeping soundly like she was now. Ulrich wished all of Yumi's troubles would just vanish. 'She doesn't deserve all this suffering.' Ulrich thought, as his hand traveled from Yumi's hair, down her back and then to her waist where it rested there. He closed his eyes again and snuggled against her...

Just then the door opened.

"Odd, stop it will you," Jeremie argued, "Just because Aelita and I missed a class doesn't mean we did anything bad. From now on keep those thoughts to yourself if you don't mind."

"I didn't say-" Odd stopped mid sentence as he entered his room and gaped at what he saw. "Oh. So that's where Ulrich was." He proceeded to his messy unmade bed where in the drawer on the dresser next to it was his drawing pad.

Ulrich opened his eyes and sat up, waking Yumi in the process.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked as she sat up.

Upon seeing Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie staring at them, Yumi and Ulrich blushed and looked away from each other.

Odd was grinning. "Wow. It looks like somebody had fun."

"No, Odd, It's not like that." Ulrich protested.

"Sure..." Jeremie smiled, joining in the harmless teasing, not knowing about Yumi's bad news.

"Oh my gosh, it's almost five." Yumi exclaimed, jumping up, "I'd better be heading home. Bye guys, See ya Aelita!" And with that she hurried out the door.

"What's the matter with Yumi?" Aelita asked, looking disappointed. She wanted to have a girl talk with Yumi and tell her about what had happened to her after lunch.

"She's uh..." Ulrich began, "Um… Yumi's got a lot on her mind."

"I'll bet." Odd laughed, "How far did you get with her, huh buddy?" Odd threw an arm around Ulrich's shoulder and grinned good naturedly.

"Save it Odd." Ulrich muttered, "I'm not in the mood. I have to go do some thinking..." He left the room, his head hurting from confusion and his heart aching with sadness. He loved Yumi. How could he help her...it seemed hopeless.

"What's wrong with everyone in this place?" Odd muttered hopelessly rolling his eyes.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews and for waiting patiently for Chapter 6, for it is now here! This is probably the last or second to last chapter for awhile since we are moving far away and it is a very stressful time right now, and I'll be transferring schools so you all know how hard that is is if you've done it. Anyway enough about me...time for...

Chapter 6

Later that evening, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie and Aelita were eating dinner in the cafeteria...

"Ulrich are you going to finish that?" Odd asked after finishing his own meal he noticed Ulrich was only picking at his.

"Go ahead." Ulrich muttered, pushing his tray toward Odd.

"Ulrich, you've hardly spoken this whole time." Aelita commented, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah Ulrich, you don't look so good." Jeremie agreed.

"He's just deep in thought." Odd remarked, grinning. "So, are you ever going to let us know what happened between you and Yumi?"

"Odd NOTHING happened!" Ulrich yelled in frustration, perhaps a little too loudly, because the children from the nearest table all turned their heads and stared.

"XANA's been rather quiet lately hasn't he?" Ulrich said, hastily trying to change the subject.

"It's kind of suspicious actually." Aelita added.

"Yeah." Odd agreed. "Ever since the polly clone thingy, no more XANA attacks."

Jeremie's face was grim. "I don't like the looks of it. XANA might have a huge surprise attack planned, who knows..."

"But we're close to an anti-virus, yes?" Aelita asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah." Jeremie lied, "I'm sure I'll figure it out soon."

Jeremie wanted to hit himself for lying to Aelita. He had tried everything and the antivirus he'd been working on was faulty. Ulrich noticed the sad look on Jeremie's and gave him a look that clearly said 'stop looking sad or Aelita will find out you're lying.'

"I'm heading to bed." Jeremie muttered, picking up his empty dinner tray and standing up.

"Jeremie- wait." Aelita called out after him.

Jeremie turned around.

"Aren't you going to walk me to my room?" Aelita asked, a twinkle in her eye that wasn't there before.

"Oooh Jeremie-" Odd teased, but was shut up by an elbow in the side from Ulrich.

"Leave them alone." Ulrich whispered to Odd, but not in a mean way at all.

"Uh- Of course." Jeremie stuttered, his face turning red.

He cleared Aelita's tray for her then took her by the hand and they walked out of the cafeteria toward the dormitories.

"Why'd you ruin my fun huh Ulrich?" Odd asked once Jeremie and Aelita had left.

"Listen here buddy," Ulrich replied, putting an arm around his friend, "Jeremie's upset because he's not having any luck finding the anti-virus."

"But Jeremie just said-"

"He lied. He doesn't want to upset Aelita. Let them enjoy themselves tonight without you teasing them."

The smile faded off of Odd's face. "Man...poor Aelita."

"Poor Yumi." Ulrich mumbled without meaning too.

"Huh?" Odd looked at Ulrich curiously.

"Oh nothing." Ulrich bit his lip, wishing he hadn't said anything.

"I thought you said-"

"I didn't say anything Odd. Anyway, I'm beat so I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. You coming?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Odd said, his mouth full again. "Just let me finish this chocolate pudding."

Jeremie and Aelita walked hand in hand until they reached the door to Aelita's room. There they stopped and stood face to face, both lost for words.

"Well..." Jeremie began, "Have a goodnight Aelita." He turned to leave, but was stopped by Aelita's hand on his shoulder.

"Jeremie..." Aelita ran her hand over the side of Jeremie's face and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me today with...you know..."

Jeremie blushed and smiled back. "No problem, Aelita. I'm happy to help."

He looked deep into Aelita's sparkling eyes and gulped. Summoning up all the courage he had he leaned in and pressed his lips to Aelita's. Aelita felt her heart flutter as she wrapped her arms around Jeremie's neck.

She ran her tongue over the inside of Jeremie's lips as they slightly parted, allowing her to taste him. Their tounges mingled together for a few moments until they had to break apart for air.

Aelita tightened her grip around Jeremie's neck and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend Jeremie?" Aelita asked, lifting her head up to look him in the eyes.

Jeremie smiled. "I think it does."

"Are you sure you're not possessed by XANA? And you're not a Jeremie clone?"

Jeremie laughed. "Not this time." He pulled Aelita closer. "It's really me."

"We'd better get out of the hallway before someone comes, like Sissi." Aelita suggested, pulling her room key out of her pocket and unlocking her door. "Want to come in for awhile?"

Jeremie's face turned bright red. He wasn't sure if Aelita knew what sort of trouble they'd be in if anyone found them in the same room, together, at night. "Um...Aelita, It's nearly nine thirty and I'd better get back to my room now."

"Oh alright Jeremie." Aelita replied, leaning in to peck Jeremie on the lips once more.

"Goodnight Jeremie."

"Sweet dreams, Aelita."

He started to walk away toward his own room but Aelita called out to him once more.

"Jeremie?"

"Yes?" He turned and looked at Aelita, her cheeks were pink and she was giving him one of her special smiles.

"I love you."

With those three words coming out of Aelita's mouth, Jeremie froze where he stood.

"I...I love you too." He managed to stutter, then he turned and walked away. If Aelita could have seen his face she would have seen the biggest smile in the world.

To Be Continued...

Note: I know it probably seems like there's no plot so far but there is a huge plot about to spring up in a few chapters...This is a long story...I hope you all like it so far. Please review, and truthfully tell me what you think. Thanks so much to all my readers. 


End file.
